Twin Blades
by deletors
Summary: Blaster Blade has been corrupted by Link Joker and plans to go to see Blaster Dark. Lime. Blaster Joker x Blaster Dark


**Requested by a friend IRL.**

**Before anyone complains, this is not a lemon because it was not requested to be one. I hope you understand.**

* * *

><p>Blaster Dark let out a disgruntled sigh.<p>

He sat down and leaned against the stone ruins behind him, sharp emerald hues traveling up to look at the sky, stars twinkling gently, clouds in disarray.

It had been quite peaceful lately, after the Link Joker incident, which had left him in shambles, for even _he _could get tired of fighting after a while.

He sighed, flicking the edge of his sword, the metal responding with a small metallic clang.

"Careful, you could dent your sword." A voice sneered. Blaster Dark tensed, squaring his shoulders and glancing around warily. The voice was surprisingly familiar for some reason, but it had a satanic edge to it.

He suddenly realized that the atmosphere was already disturbed, a wicked aura around the area. He growled, grabbing his sword and lifting it out of the ground. How did he not notice something so obvious?!

"Who's there?!" He snapped, answered by dark chuckling. From the corner of his eye, Blaster Dark spotted a shadow stretching on the floor.

He growled, turning to get up and stealthily investigate, when he was suddenly pushed down on the ancient stone wall behind him, his head snapping back to stare at a familiar face.

Blaster Blade.

He had Blaster Dark pinned on the wall, his hands clasping Dark's, a sharp knee poking into Blaster Dark's stomach, making it impossible to move.

_What?! How did he get me down like this so fast?! He's fast, but not this fast! _Blaster Dark widened his eyes, staring directly into Blaster Blade's... ruby eyes?

He started. There was something different about his twin. Instead of blue lines complementing his white armor, scarlet lines shone brightly against his dulled white armor, and his aura was more malevolent, a twisted grin sprawled on his noble face.

There was definitely something wrong with him.

"Blaster Blade? What the hell are you doing?" He snarled. Blaster Blade said nothing, his red hues glittering immorally as he pressed his knee deeper into Blaster Dark's abdomen, the sharp armor stabbing him.

"Do not call me what I was once before." His twin hissed in response. Blaster Dark slightly widened his eyes, but he allowed a coldly amused smirk on his face.

"My, you seem to have gotten very arrogant."

"Shut up!" The other snapped. "I am not who you think I am. I am now Blaster _Joker."_

Blaster Dark widened his eyes further. What had gotten into him?

_Wait a minute._

Blaster Dark would've slapped himself on the face for being so stupid, if he could. How did he not notice? The dark aura wafting around was obviously Link Joker.

_But for it to corrupt someone like Blaster Blade..._

Blaster Joker smirked, leaning in, the pain in his stomach becoming more immense as the sharp armor dug further into his abdomen.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Blaster Dark snarled, as Blaster Joker leaned in, their faces inches apart, noses barely brushing.

Blaster Dark widened his eyes as his twin' slips were suddenly roughly crushed against his, a tongue lapping at his mouth to let him in. Blaster Dark stubbornly sealed his mouth shut, teeth gritting behind sealed lips.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Blaster Dark snapped through the corners of his mouth. Blaster Joker smirked, pulling away but staying close enough to ghost his lips.

"For the longest time, I have been wanting to do this." Blaster Joker murmured, his eyes seeming to blur out of focus.

"What the fuck." Blaster Dark snapped. This was really ridiculous. To think that his own twin wanted to kiss him.

Blaster Dark suddenly realized that Blaster Joker was fazed. He did his best to his hands out of Blaster Joker's grasp without him noticing.

His hands were suddenly harshly pressed down on the wall as Blaster Joker snapped back into focus, his pupils sharpening, pressing down the piece of armor that was stabbing him. Blaster Dark let out a wince, his mouth opening ever so slightly.

That was all Blaster Joker needed. With razor sharp reflexes, he bent forward, shoving his tongue roughly into his mouth and exploring the large cavern. Blaster Dark grunted as his own tongue was being shoved back, his pale face growing red.

He grunted, trying to break the kiss, but Blaster Joker grabbed his chin and held him firmly, fingers tightly pinching his chin, as he was aware if the massive amount if strength Blaster Dark had, despite being weakened by being flustered.

They broke apart for air, a thin string of saliva breaking between parting lips. Blaster Dark gasped for breath, hoping that his twin decided he had enough and leave him.

But it was far from over.

Blaster Joker lifted down his purple turtleneck and began to suck on the skin, leaving swelled red marks, a malicious grin on his face.

"You're enjoying this, you son of a..." Blaster Dark moaned. Blaster Joker just let out a laugh, forcing Blaster Dark down on the floor.


End file.
